


昨夜星辰.除夕番外

by unicorn2840



Series: 昨夜星辰 [1]
Category: video game - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorn2840/pseuds/unicorn2840





	昨夜星辰.除夕番外

（过年篇/除夕夜）

 

 

“飞流，告诉哥哥这只是不是平旌？”

“嗯！”

“是我？？这什么东西……”

“小黄狗！”

雪停了几日，大寒那天又下了起来，雪片不多，却很大，穿过庭前一株白梅树，翩翩如飞花。

前厅里碳火烧得旺，飞流趴在地上，也不怕冷，卷着袖子，握着毛笔，在铺开的红纸上铆足了力气写写画画，张星云坐在一边看着他笑，捏捏飞流沾了墨的小脸，还把他不小心垂在砚台里的马尾辫捞出来擦了擦。

“你们以前原来就是这么写春联的？”

萧平旌盘腿坐在一边皱着眉，对着那两张鬼画符一样的红纸研究了半天，十分嫌弃，怎么看都觉得纸上那团有棱有角的墨疙瘩不是只小黄狗。

“以前飞流看到山下的人家门口都贴春联，回来吵着也要写，他喜欢就随他弄吧，”张星云手掌托着一个带叶的砂糖橘子递给萧平旌，用眼神示意他剥开，“写了也贴不了几天就被他揭下来拿去玩了。”

萧平旌在小道长温柔的眼神里醉得一塌糊涂，接了橘子就乖乖剥起来，还淘气的把橘子叶插在飞流的头发上：“飞流，我是小黄狗那你是什么啊？”

另一张红纸上也画着一堆奇奇怪怪的东西，飞流瞥了萧平旌一眼，似乎在说你怎么连这个都看不出来。

他没察觉头上有叶子，指指一个墨疙瘩又指指自己的鼻尖：“小兔子。”而后又指指旁边略大些的墨疙瘩，指指张星云：“大兔子。”说完还冲张星云晃晃脑袋，求了个表扬。

“什么啊师父是我的，我这边也要画！”萧平旌不能忍受兔子成双成对，快速摇头，提高了声音嚷着，“回头我就烤了那群兔子。”

他掰开剥好的橘子只递给张星云一半，把剩下的一半一口塞进自己嘴里，鼓着脸四下看了看，没有多余的毛笔，索性挽起袖子拿手指蘸了墨汁就往纸上涂抹。

手指画画自然是惨不忍睹的，不一会儿那团黑漆漆的小黄狗旁边又多了一只更黑的东西，萧平旌还十分得意，指着说道：“师父你看我比飞流画得好，这只是我这只是你，很般配吧？”

他正坐在那丛嫣红的山茶花旁边，清秀年轻的脸庞荣光熠熠，看着张星云眼里全是兴冲冲的快乐。

腊八节萧平旌被飞流拖下山以后，没过一个时辰就卷土重来，真的爬上了琅琊阁，也不知用了什么办法朝老阁主求来一枝山茶花，花枝扛在肩上就一路跑回了庭院，推开门依旧是大喊着“师父”奔进来，还举着一根从山下买来的红彤彤糖葫芦。

这个小徒弟不管吃过多少醋，被扔出去多少次，掉进多少回张星云挖的坑，总会这样活蹦乱跳的重新跑回张星云的眼前。

“飞流你都贴歪了！”萧平旌将手拢在嘴边大喊。

“没有！”飞流倒挂在门框上，回头瞪着萧平旌，俊秀的小脸板得紧紧的。

弄好鬼画符以后，萧平旌本想邀请小道长和自己一起贴春联，没想到飞流抓起两张红纸足尖一点地便冲了出去，他追上来的时候飞流已经用浆糊粗暴的把两张红纸歪歪扭扭拍在了大门口。

“第一次见写这么丑的对子还贴歪的。”萧平旌低声嘟囔了一句，又冲慢慢走过来的张星云喊道，“师父你来看看，飞流明明就是贴歪了！”

本以为小道长又会向着飞流说话，可是小道长把手暖在袖子里，站在门口认真看了一会儿才轻轻笑着说道：“小飞流，今年比去年更歪了一些哦。”

张星云天生有些畏寒，体温总是不高，这时候说话间呼出的白气也很稀薄，刚从暖和的屋里出来还不觉得很冷，可萧平旌总担心他又受了风寒，快步走来，不由分说便将他的手揣过来暖着，小火炉一样的温度烘得张星云手心微微出汗。

“飞流，再往右一些，不对不对往右，哎呀就是你吃饭用的那只手！”萧平旌一边在斗篷底下悄悄握着张星云的手，一边还对着飞流指指点点的出着主意。

“不要！”飞流挪来挪去弄了半天也弄不好，似乎又生气了，“哗啦”一下从门框上冲着萧平旌扔下来一大团雪。

张星云正抬头看着飞流，躲闪得十分及时，一点都没被散雪波及，可正一门心思盯着张星云的萧平旌就遭殃了，一团冰凉凉的雪正落在他脑袋上，四散开来全都滑进了衣领里。

雪一挨着萧平旌的皮肤瞬间化成了雪水，冷得萧平旌瑟瑟发抖，从脖子到脊背打了个哆嗦，差点都冻懵了。

转头见到张星云立在竹篱笆边上看着他，微微弯着腰，隔着呵出的雾气笑得唇红齿白，背后是白梅翠竹，寒香拂鼻，一片粉妆银砌的世界里萧平旌又觉得看见了小仙子。

“师父！”萧平旌缩着肩膀跺跺脚冲过去就抱住了张星云，把脸全都埋上去，低声黏黏糊糊的说道：“师父你又香又暖的，抱抱我吧好不好。”

这话虽然说得声音软黏，听来像撒着娇乞求似的，可小徒弟结实的胳膊把师父抱得紧紧的，还霸道的揽着师父的腰往自己身上贴。

这次身体接触的动作太过明显，飞流立刻冷了脸翻身从门框上跃下来，拽着萧平旌披风的衣领就要打：“松手！”

萧平旌这些日子胆子越来越大，毕竟想要追小仙子总要豁出去，只要张星云不推开他，他就一定要抱着不撒手：“我不！都怪你拿雪砸我，我冷死了，必须要师父给我暖一暖才行！”

两个小孩儿又闹了起来，飞流讨厌萧平旌碰他的哥哥，还担心萧平旌带着一脑袋雪，寒气再弄病了哥哥，当下急得差点出了汗，脑子更不够用了，往前跨了一步：“我更暖，抱我，快松开！”

说着飞流就突然强行要抱萧平旌，这小家伙个子虽然没萧平旌高，可力气大得出奇，这时候一根筋的想着要让萧平旌松开哥哥，更是使了全力，萧平旌躲闪不及，被他结结实实抱了个满怀，立刻吱哇乱叫起来：

“飞流你别过来！你干什么啊快放开我！”

萧平旌正贴在张星云耳朵边上，这一叫差点震聋张星云的耳朵，小道长立刻就嫌弃起自家徒弟来，撇着嘴角微微抬起下巴，斜了萧平旌一眼，巴掌拍在萧平旌的脑袋上，一顺手就把萧平旌推到了飞流怀里。

“飞流难得亲近你，你们两个相亲相爱去吧。”

卖了小徒弟以后小道长曳着玉色的斗篷一转身，折了朵白梅花拈在指尖，独个儿盘算着收些花上的雪煎茶去了。

萧平旌哭丧着小脸像个被主人抛弃的小动物，一边挣扎着一边叫唤：“师父！我只想和你相亲相爱啊！！”

他不挣扎倒还没事，一挣扎起来，飞流又觉得他十分好玩儿，拎起来他就又要比试身手，还说输了的人今晚要睡在兔子窝里去，他们在山头上吵吵闹闹，庭院终于没有那么冷清了。

 

日暮下沉，山窗寒夜，大雪洒上竹林，淅沥萧萧，信鸽缩着脚落在窗外，发出轻微的咕噜声。

三指宽的信函，落款是大哥平章，只有一句招萧平旌回长林王府过年的话，却让萧平旌捧着脑袋为难了很久。

这已经不是王府送来的第一封信了，从外面接二连三飞过来信鸽催萧平旌回去，张星云一定知道，可是这么多天过去了，萧平旌等了张星云好久张星云都没有出言挽留他，他再有耐心也经不住这样的煎熬，总要求一个答案。

室内烛光摇曳闪烁，昏黄幽昧，照着张星云侧脸的轮廓，他微抿着唇神情很恬静。

萧平旌借着闪烁的灯火，迟疑了半晌，才鼓起勇气开口道：“师父……”

“平旌，你该回家了。”不等他说完话，张星云就突然出声制止了他。

烛火的光辉里，萧平旌呆愣愣的盯着张星云，小道长的笑容很是明净温柔，像是对他没有丝毫留恋。

萧平旌再也抑不住，上前抓了张星云的手，缓下声音央求道：“我不走，我留下来陪你过年好不好？”

张星云嘴角的笑意慢慢收起，却是换上了一副意兴阑珊的倦意，目光仍是被柔和包裹得严严实实，不肯露出其他情绪，也没再说话。

飞流和衣躺在床榻上，也没盖被子，抱着张星云的斗篷，闭目睡得很香，窗外风停了，雪落无声，四周静谧得只剩下烛芯燃烧的噼啪声响。

又是这样令人寒冷孤独的静谧。

“师父，我不放心，”萧平旌心头一沉，眉眼都垂下来了，急切的想找些理由，“这山上太冷清了，你在这儿没我陪着怎么行？”

他急得脸颊微红，眼底深处与其说是乞求，倒不如说是茫然与无措，握紧了手，与张星云指节交缠，紧贴在一起的掌心都在微颤。

“一直如此，冷清惯了，”张星云稳着心神，率先抽回了手，“没有你也还有飞流，回去吧。”

这张让萧平旌又喜欢又埋怨的嘴巴，总这样轻描淡写的对他说话，一字一句都像一双手，要把他推得更远，推他离开，赶他回家，他不懂为什么。

夜深落雪积得重了，窗外时时听闻竹枝弯折的声响，屋内悄无声息，再没有一句话。

年前腊月二十八，又下了一夜大雪，雪霁时已晨光熹微，晶莹白雪映照冉冉升起的朝阳，极是明艳，萧平旌起得很早，没有辞行，独自踏着晨辉离开了庭院。

山回路转，人却没有回头。

 

 

“哥哥？”

飞流一边肩膀上挂着一件新衣，在哥哥面前转来转去，等着选新年的衣装，可哥哥今天不知道怎么了，总看着院外那条蜿蜒下山的小路。

张星云愣了愣，收回目光，有些心不在焉，撑着精神，给飞流挑了件月白色的外衣，又为他梳了头发，用浅蓝色的发带系好。

察觉到屋里并不寒冷，才发现是萧平旌走之前燃好了炭盆，炉火上温着水，竹帘子也已经卷了起来，庭院里扫开了雪，一切都和平常一样。

不知什么时候，张星云心里的平常，已经变成了被萧平旌仔细照顾过的平常了。

日子总不能发呆着熬，张星云走到书架边随手抽了本帖子，铺开宣纸认真抄临，想以此稳定心神，飞流也扯了半张纸，拿了毛笔不声不响地趴在旁边乱画，默默地陪伴他。

心绪没静一会儿，飞流就耐不住了，从早上梳头发时，他就觉得少了什么，直到刚才想去院子里折两枝白梅花，他才想起，今天没有人和他争抢发带，也没人在他认真涂鸦时跳过来趁机捏他的脸，他要折花，也没有人指指点点给他出主意了。

“不见了。”飞流在张星云身边坐下，看着他又写过一个字，才突然出声。

笔下微微一停，张星云不知道该说什么，搁了笔，揉揉飞流的额发，飞流却以为他没听明白，拿来了自己的涂鸦，指着上面一团墨疙瘩小黄狗，继续说：“坏家伙，在哪？”

张星云下意识看了一眼窗外，想起昨晚萧平旌渐渐黯然的眼睛，给飞流一个安慰的笑容：“飞流想他了吗？”

飞流慢慢转着眼睛，好像真的在思考，他不知道为什么哥哥不回答，反而还问他，于是摇了摇头，又点点头。

“平旌有自己的家人，过年应该回家的。”看着重新摆弄起梅花的飞流，张星云似乎在哄小孩儿，似乎又在自言自语。

日脚慢慢移动，转眼已是黄昏，屋内渐幽暗，一日的时光走得很慢，却很煎熬。

天上又飘起雪花，冬至后白昼一天比一天长，可今天张星云却觉得，天黑怎么得这样早。

院子里青石地面上落着朵朵白梅，压了雪的竹枝停着一声不发的麻雀。

飞流虽然天性爱玩又闹腾，可是他鲜少主动与人交流，总是自己四处跑着玩，张星云也不是爱说话的人，小院里被萧平旌吵吵嚷嚷的聒噪了一年，如今突然恢复了寂静，倒显得比从前更加冷清了。

没了互相斗嘴怄气的人，飞流也就没了淘气的兴致，他早早就爬上了床铺，从萧平旌留下的衣服里翻出一件织锦灰的披风，闷闷的裹在身上倒头就睡。

更漏响过几遍，张星云仍是没能睡着，碳火烧久了，滋滋响着，有些熄火，张星云摸到手边飞流身上的衣物，随口便说道：“平旌，屋里有些冷了。”

黑夜里寂寂无声，没有人应答，只有飞流轻轻的呼吸声，张星云这才有些恍然，萧平旌已经走了一天了。

起身走到窗前，推窗看雪，院子里白莹莹的映了一地清辉，院外是影影憧憧的树林，黑暗蔓延到远远的山下，年节灯火通明，直到半山腰都还有亮光。

凝神看了片刻，远处的一径小路上，一点光亮向山顶移动着，渐渐的，那点光越来越明，模模糊糊有人影，提着一盏灯笼朝庭院走来。

张星云心头一紧，只觉得呼吸都滞了滞，愣了一瞬，连衣服也忘了披便推开门冲了出去。

风雪漫天，遮蔽了视线，他不能确定那是谁，但当下，他无比希望那个人就是萧平旌。

冷月挂在头顶，映照着满山的白雪，空气里隐约浮动着白梅的香气，冷清又热烈。

那人挑灯夜行，瘦高的身量，梳着马尾辫，辫上银环和颈中银锁都熠熠发亮，由远至近，面目逐渐清晰起来，与心中所想之人逐渐重叠，张星云却忽然停住了脚步，疑心此刻是在梦中。

风雪夜归人，该是迎上去的时候，可张星云莫名的有了一种近乡情更怯的感觉，他远远的站着，不敢问来人。

摇摇晃晃的灯笼映着萧平旌的脸，年轻人冷得鼻尖微红，眼里盛着星辉，鹅毛大雪落了他满头满肩。

张星云站在门前，散乱的长发被风簪上了许多雪花，他方才是真的着急了，跑出来时只穿着单薄的内衫，连鞋履也来不及，赤着脚站在雪地里。

两个人遥遥对望，相顾无言。

萧平旌愣了一下，往日的这个时候，师父早已经睡下了，不应该站在门前，更不应该这样狼狈——细瘦的腰间只有薄衫随风拂动，一双光裸的脚被雪冰得通红。

来不及说话，萧平旌丢了灯笼就要冲上去抱起张星云，冲到近前，却突然想起自己赶路带了一身的风雪寒气，贸然抱上去又怕张星云更冷，他抓耳挠腮的在原地徘徊了一下，才迅速解开自己身上暖得温热的斗篷，把张星云紧紧裹起来，连赤裸的脚也包了进去。

“师父！我回来啦！”小徒弟还是像小火炉一样温暖，顶着满头落雪，抱紧了怀里的张星云，笑着用冰冷的鼻尖蹭了蹭他的脸颊，“我回来陪你过年。”

明月年年升起，雪花年年飘落，可张星云居然从未觉得有此刻这样安稳。

萧平旌回来了，屋里的炭盆就重新燃了起来，他赶了远路归来却不歇着，换了衣服就忙前忙后的照顾师父，张星云摁着他坐下，他都闲不住，非要把师父的脚抱在怀里暖着才放心，无论张星云如何推拒，他还是脸上软软的笑，手上仍强势的抱着。

“就算看到我回来了，你也不用这样着急，我才一天不在，你就把自己弄成这样，让我怎么安心回家啊，我都和大哥说了，师父离不开我，我要留在这里陪师父……”萧平旌抓到了教训师父的机会，在张星云面前做出一副老妈子絮絮叨叨的样子，说着说着他声音就逐渐大了起来。

睡得正香的小飞流在灯火里突然坐起身，双眼毫无焦距的看了看萧平旌，眨巴眨巴长睫毛，吓得萧平旌突然收声，就在萧平旌要出声喊他的时候，他又软趴趴的躺了回去，继续睡起来。

“？吓我一跳，还以为他又要打我。”萧平旌腾出一只手来拍拍胸口，夸张的松了口气。

“你的声音他已经熟悉了，如果是陌生人，他会立刻清醒的。”张星云莞尔一笑，看来小徒弟的唠叨模式连睡着的飞流都忍不了。

等的人已经回来了，他就不太想承认自己刚才傻乎乎冲出去的行为，把双脚收回来，将手炉塞进萧平旌怀里，用不经意的语气说道：“天晚了，暖和了就去睡吧。”

这话分明就是要让萧平旌继续睡冷榻，萧平旌抱着手炉，皱眉噘嘴弄出一脸腻歪的撒娇样，委屈巴巴说道：“师父，我好冷我不要自己睡。”

徒弟太过可爱也不是好事，撒起娇来谁抵挡得住，张星云咬咬嘴唇，故意不看他，干巴巴的说：“冷了就多暖一会儿。”

“我真的冷嘛，今天赶路一直吹冷风，大概是要生病了，师父你快摸摸看。”萧平旌一边说一边拉住张星云的手塞进了衣服里。

张星云原本是想斥责萧平旌胡搅蛮缠，可是手一触碰到萧平旌的皮肤，就觉得确实不太正常，那温度烫得吓人，说不定真的发着烧呢。

“怎么不早说？必须去医馆看看……”

“现在都什么时辰了，明天再说吧，我要师父抱我睡！说不定睡醒就好了。”

小徒弟也学会了拿捏师父心软的地方，嘴里嘟囔着，脑袋趴过来蹭啊蹭，三两下就抱紧了张星云，霸道的样子一点没少。

担心他真的会发烧，张星云也不忍心再推开他，暖洋洋的屋里，小道长拍了拍这个小火炉——罢了罢了，回来就好。

 

 

除夕时一整天都格外晴朗，太阳照着雪地，是个好兆头。

到了夜里，飞流不知道又从谁家弄来了一大捧盛放的水仙花，用浅色天青瓷供着，白色的花瓣中间一点鹅黄色的花蕊，馥郁芬芳飘散了满屋。

“你们以前除夕竟然不包饺子？！”

傍晚该准备东西过除夕夜的时候，萧平旌才知道小道长他们的过年节目只有放烟花爆竹和贴春联，对于他的惊讶，小道长很是淡定，慢条斯理答曰：“反正人少，就只做飞流喜欢的，其他的无所谓。”

这下萧平旌突然就更忙碌了，他闹着要教师父怎么过年，用红纸乱七八糟糊了两个红灯笼，不顾飞流嫌弃他糊得丑，坚持挂在房檐底下，还又跑去山下卖米的大婶那里，请教了如何和面弄馅包饺子。

小孩子总喜欢玩面粉之类的东西，包饺子时萧平旌和飞流又斗了起来，互相往对方脸上抹面粉，摸得像两只小花猫，还下了狠赌注比赛，招式中必须点中对方，身上面粉点数最多的人就算输，结果萧平旌又挖坑自己往里跳，输得太惨，要不是张星云及时拦住，他差点要被飞流逼着吞下一个生饺子。

“不对不对，要跪在这个垫子上双手叠在一起，弯腰，说你今年也会乖。”萧平旌给张星云拜完年，一板一眼的教着飞流拜年。

飞流哼一声，瞥他一眼，踢开小垫子，直接在木纹地板上一跪，大声说道：“拜年！”

“飞流今年也一定会乖的。”张星云笑着拍拍他的脑袋，拿了个红包放在他手里，虽然飞流不知道这个包得红通通的东西有什么用，但是也高高兴兴拿在手里。

“哎？不对吧师父，我有红包也就算了，飞流怎么也有？”萧平旌指着飞流的红包。

“他还是个小孩子，比你年纪还小当然有。”

“可是他辈分比我大！”

“这时候你倒想起来他是你的小师叔了。”张星云觉得小徒弟可太幼稚了，摇头笑了笑。

见师父又不向着自己，萧平旌转头就去套飞流手里的红包：“飞流小师叔？我告诉你啊，辈分大的人都要给晚辈红包，你是我小师叔，比我辈分大，也要给我，你准备了吗？”

“没有。”飞流还没明白他要干什么。

“你看看，”萧平旌指指他手里的红包暗示他，“你手里这个就行，给我吧？”

“……哦。”飞流把红包翻来覆去研究了一下，觉得这东西红彤彤的，没有什么用，于是真的递给了萧平旌。

“飞流，红包可以去山下换糖葫芦哦。”张星云又能给小徒弟挖坑，眯着眼笑得格外开心。

“啊？！”飞流一听糖葫芦，登时不给了，迅速收回手，他喜欢那种酸酸甜甜的红果果，要留着红包去换。

“师父你怎么又不向着我？”

“饺子应该煮好了吧。”

“师父你又岔开话题！”

“吃饺子吃饺子，飞流快来。”

“……”

热腾腾的饺子端上桌，冒着氤氤的白气，香味四溢，飞流不常见饺子，觉得十分好玩，抓起筷子就抢，萧平旌偏要和他比赛争抢，两人拿着筷子连剑法都使上了。

飞流虽然抢起东西来速度天下无敌，可惜他猫舌头，怕烫，吃的很慢，他才吹着热气吃了两个，萧平旌就风卷残云干掉了一盘，他抬头只能瞪着空盘子发呆。

“飞流，来吃我这个。”张星云从自己碗里拨出一只吹凉的饺子给飞流，飞流果然听话地端起碗接住，把整只饺子塞进了嘴里。

“我也要吃师父的！”萧平旌的脑袋凑上来，也快速从张星云碗里夹走了一只饺子。

飞流咬着饺子刚嚼了一口，眼睛突然瞪大，鼓着嘴巴呆了呆，吐出一枚铜钱来，砸在桌上当啷清脆一响。

“平旌你看是铜钱，我们飞流是最有福气的人了。”张星云又拨给飞流一个饺子，哄他再吃一个，还摸了摸他的脑袋，说要沾沾福气。

正说着，那边萧平旌也呆住了，嚅嗫着嘴，眼睛睁得圆圆的，慢吞吞吐出一个铜钱。

“怎么还有一个？？”张星云难得露出个呆傻疑惑的表情。

包饺子时萧平旌说，他在家时过年的饺子都要包一个铜钱进去，吃到的人就是最有福气的，可是张星云记得他分明只包了一个进去。

萧平旌讪讪的抓了抓脑袋，有些不好意思：“师父，是我偷偷多包了一个，本来是想让你吃到的。”

说着说着他又不满起来，和飞流互相斗嘴抱怨是对方抢了张星云的福气，张星云笑着看他们俩小孩儿瞎闹，低头戳了戳碗里的最后一只饺子，觉得有些异样，塞进嘴里嚼了嚼，果不其然也吃到一枚铜钱。

“嗯？？”萧平旌立刻举双手发誓他只多放了一个。

两个人目光瞬间都落在飞流身上，飞流捡着那枚铜钱观察了一番，才很满意的笑笑，认真用力点了点头：“是我的。”

吃饱了饭就是守岁，按照习俗要守够一夜才行，为了赶困意，萧平旌趴在灯前，借着灯光和飞流比赛捡豆子，可是捡着捡着，飞流的整个脑袋就都埋进了豆子碗里，困得睡着了。

“亏他年纪最小呢，结果第一个睡着，真不经熬。”萧平旌无奈还要照顾小孩儿，把小少年的外衣收好，头发解开，安顿在被窝里。

“他不习惯也是正常，以前困了就睡，从没有这样守过夜。”张星云垂着眉眼给飞流整理了额发，灯下他眉睫展开一小片阴影，面容温柔恬静。

“师父！”萧平旌出神的看了张星云好一会儿，突然悄声唤道，“我带你去看星星吧！”

小徒弟突然笑起来，烛火光在他的黑瞳中摇摇晃动，也像是夜里一点星光。

 

 

白日里晴了一天，屋脊上的雪化了一些，坐在房顶上向四周看，满天繁星如同点点春水，在天上荧荧璀璨。

张星云起初觉着看星星又冷又幼稚，可萧平旌伸长胳膊揽着他，两人打着灯笼披着一件宽斗篷，手握在一起倒也不觉着寒冷了。

萧平旌还抓了壶温好的清泉酒，壶中酒渐渐浓酽，氤氲缭绕出香气，微醺得恰到好处。

夜空里突然有依稀的小雪纷飞而落，空气中浮动着白梅的清香，天上的星斗映照着他们的脸——天地间的一切忽然间显出从未有过的温柔。

“平旌。”张星云轻声一唤，年轻人便应声转过头来专注的看着他，四目相对，他立刻转开目光。

家家户户或许都在守着除夕夜，远处山下红色黄色的灯火汇聚成河，时不时有炮仗和烟花，灿烂喧嚣。

“人间烟火这么热闹，你为什么要回来陪我。”张星云声音压得低低的，像一声叹息。

萧平旌着迷的看着张星云的眼睛，那双眼睛望着远处的热闹灯火，目光流转，可里面分明都是寂静，他倒靠在张星云肩头：“我想一辈子陪着你啊。”

这话也太暖心了些，被萧平旌清亮的嗓音讲得轻快欢欣，却让张星云心底一酸。

山中无岁月，一辈子可以很长，也可以是顷刻间的一眨眼，可萧平旌的姓氏与出身，注定了他不可能一辈子待在这里归隐避世。

“又胡说了。”张星云伸手捏了捏萧平旌的脸颊，萧平旌怕他手冷，赶忙握住他的手，暖意传来，融融舒适。

院里梅花开得正盛，团团朵朵，挤挤挨挨，厚重的落雪沾满梅香，恰逢有一枝白梅正横斜到房檐的灯下，萧平旌起身去撷了来，抱着梅花扑进张星云怀里。

“飞流总给你送花，以后我也要送！”

“送的太敷衍了，不如飞流。”张星云嘴上不说好话，却凑近了细细打量梅花，轻轻托在掌心，俯首低嗅。

梅香沁人心脾，灯笼的微光映着张星云冰雪似的面容，笑意淡雅得如同枝上白梅，萧平旌一阵心动，低头就想吻上去。

“住口，你想得美。”张星云举着那枝梅花，在萧平旌眉心一点，笑容里多了点狡黠。

“想当然要想美一点了，”萧平旌有些尴尬，杵着下巴皱起眉头，给自己灌了两口酒，凝眸看了张星云片刻，突然傻乎乎的问了一句：“师父你难道不喜欢我吗？”

“如何才算喜欢一个人？”张星云反问了回去，望向他，眼神清清亮亮。

萧平旌愣了一瞬，不太明白师父为何这样问，可还是答道：“心存悦慕，便是喜欢了吧。”

“那什么又是心存悦慕？”

“心存悦慕就是……”萧平旌轻轻重复了一遍这四个字，看着张星云的眼睛，他恍惚觉得像喝醉了，心底的情意自然而然便吐露出来，“看见了便很开心，不见便很思念，一举一动一颦一笑，我都心仪欣赏，眉间心上无时无刻都不能忘。”

说完这一通话，萧平旌耳朵一热，猛地把脑袋扎在张星云怀里，脖子上小银锁又叮铃铃响了响，他长这么大都没对谁说过如此缱绻的表白，此刻又希望张星云当真，又希望装作什么都没说过。

小徒弟即便有些羞赧也从不会胆怯，后退一步和向前一扑，他总是选择后者，张星云理了理他脑后的马尾辫，倏而默然。

萧平旌只埋头了一瞬，脑袋就一下子钻了出来， 他急慌慌的还要接着说什么，远处便骤然放升了漫天烟火，烟花五彩斑斓。

不知不觉已经到了辞旧迎新的时辰。

“师父！到子时了快许个愿，会实现的！”

萧平旌很相信这个，兴奋得差点蹦起来，欢欣雀跃着要张星云许愿，说完却自己先合着手掌闭上眼，口里念念有词。

“你许了什么愿望？”小道长学着他的样子，却没许愿，等他睁开眼，才笑着问他。

萧平旌咧嘴一笑，嘴唇刮到小虎牙，他便伸舌尖舔了舔，表情立刻多了几分促狭：“若我说出来了，师父要满足我吗？”

想起刚才小徒弟的表白，张星云就大概猜得到他要说什么，本想开口制止他，可看到萧平旌真挚的神情，又于心不忍了。

他这一瞬间的犹豫，已经被萧平旌抓住空挡，愿望脱口而出：“我想每一年都可以和师父一起过年，以后一直陪着师父。”

张星云心下一震，吸进一口寒凉的空气，猛地撞到心里的暖意，他用衣袖遮掩着嘴唇咳嗽了两下——萧平旌的愿望，竟然与他重合了大半。

不同的是，萧平旌许了每年和一直，张星云心中所愿的，却只许了来年，再往后他不敢想了，长林王府的小公子，身上落着无数的期望和责任，迟早是要离开的。

或许萧平旌还对此一无所知，或许是已经心照不宣，张星云不愿意说破，躲在山中可以不问尘世，但萧平旌总要被推向人间。

即便来日可以预料，张星云也无法回绝当下，萧平旌热腾腾的体温抱过来，又将他环绕得严严实实，一个吻落在他发顶。

满天星斗寂静无声，此刻身边人的呼吸才是真实的，相拥取暖的夜才是真实的。

砌下落梅如乱雪，卷着风飘落了两人一身。

 

“师父，月……星光如水啊，难得飞流不破坏气氛，一起睡一起睡！”

“你说过守岁要到天亮，你守着吧，我先睡了。”

“为什么师父新的一年还是这么无情。”

“愣着干什么，过来铺床。”

“我？”

“星光……确实不错。”

 

fin.


End file.
